


sweet dreams

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Series: you can be my moonlight and sunshine [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, soft boys kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: Mark is tired, Taeyong didn't notice.-Alternatively, Mark is one grumpy baby and Taeyong has to bribe him with kisses to make him feel better.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: you can be my moonlight and sunshine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643332
Comments: 17
Kudos: 142





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> he he

+++

It's the  _ whatever _ scoffed out from his mouth that surprised Taeyong first. The second is his arms crossed in front of his chest as he regards his phone, frowning at it with an upset expression that Mark rarely ever wore. He leans against the doorway of Taeyong's bedroom, backpack still slung over his shoulders and says  _ whatever _ , followed with a roll of his eyes and a sigh. A tired one that rings alarm bells in Taeyong's head.

Mark  _ loves _ schedules. Loves being busy and jumping from job to job. It's a sentiment they both shared. Being stretched so thin time was barely a concept felt  _ good _ . Being constantly on the move was  _ great _ . 

It was a surprise that Mark scoffed at it, seemed exasperated at the new packed two-months schedule their manager sent to the group chat (just Taeyong, Mark, and one of their managers because Taeyong and Mark were  _ special.  _ Were in too many projects to keep up with their own life). Mark was tired, then, and Taeyong didn't notice, and felt subsequently bad about it.

Said boy shuffles inside Taeyong's room, throws his backpack by Taeyong's feet with strictly more force than necessary and it makes Taeyong wince internally. Mark was  _ pissed _ . Bad mood so apparent Taeyong wonders how he missed it. 

Mark shifts on his feet for a while, before looking up at Taeyong, lips still pursed in annoyance and Taeyong finds it to be a justifiable excuse to lean forward and kiss it off his face.

Mark makes a noise of surprise. A gasp. A cut off "hyung--" that never fully manifests because Taeyong is pushing him back onto the bed. Mark bounces slightly, a testament on how he needs to  _ eat _ more, and Taeyong covers his body with his own. Cradles his jaw with the palm of his hand and presses his lips onto Mark's insistently. Their mouths move against each other's. Familiar and electric. Taeyong's need to do something to cheer Mark up burns steadily inside his belly. By the time Taeyong has Mark lying flat on his back and caged against the bed, Mark has his arms slung around Taeyong's neck. Mood gone from sour to distracted. Taeyong counts it as his first win.

He stares at Taeyong in a daze, mouth slightly parted and eyes wide and black with the contacts still in place. "What was that for?"

Taeyong swallows, catches some of Mark's hair between his fingers and plays with the rough strands. "You were pouting," he replies.

Mark's response to that was to frown. Made all the more adorable with how much it looked like a pout. "I was not," he says, indignant. 

"You were," Taeyong grins. "You  _ are _ ."

He's doing it again. Pursing his lips and furrowing his brows. It's adorable. Of course it's adorable. But with the way Mark's bottom lip is slightly swollen, red and shiny with spit. It's not a sight entirely holy, is what Taeyong is saying, and Taeyong is  _ really _ committed to distracting Mark now. 

He lets his hand travel down, until it finds the protuberance of Mark's hip above his jeans and his fingers squeeze. Mark's eyelids flutter shut in response and Taeyong  _ absolutely _ doesn't coo. Mark would have his head on a platter for even insinuating that he's anything other than charismatic and cool, and maybe sometimes slightly ridiculous.

Taeyong's fingers sneak under Mark's shirt, and Mark sends him an incredulous look, though his hands don't unhook from where they're looped around Taeyong's neck.

"You want to have sex  _ now _ ?"

Taeyong shrugs, rucks up the shirt fully now, exposing Mark's smooth skin and taut belly. It really is a rewarding sight. He skims the side of Mark's bare skin, eliciting a shiver from Mark. "I don't see why not."

But Mark sighs, catching Taeyong's wrist before he could pinch at a nipple. His frown deepens. "I'm not in the mood."

"Oops," Taeyong says, "okay." 

He retracts his hand, and prepares to get off Mark completely, already pushing back up when Mark tugs at his hand to get his attention. Taeyong pauses, and looks at Mark's pursed lips. He's doing  _ that _ on purpose at this point. 

"I didn't say we should stop kissing."

Taeyong laughs, can't believe the  _ nerve  _ of his kid. Mark looks only slightly offended at Taeyong's laughter. He complies, crawls back up until he's hovering over Mark again. He presses one, two, soft pecks against Mark's lips, before leaving him and sitting on the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard and stretching out his legs.

"C'mere." He pats his thighs.

Mark's smiling when he crawls up to sling himself over Taeyong's lap. He likes it like this best. Likes being on top even when he's the one taking a dick up his ass. He curls himself over Taeyong now, arms sliding totally over Taeyong's shoulders and winding tight around his neck.

Mark sighs contently when Taeyong presses their mouths together again, opens readily when Taeyong flicks a tongue on his bottom lip. Taeyong teases his tongue into Mark's mouth, licks behind his teeth and slides their tongues together. Mark makes a noise from the back of his throat and Taeyong chases it with his mouth.

It's quiet in the room, nothing filling it but the wet sounds of them kissing and the rustling of clothes. Mark's lips are wonderfully soft and open beneath his own, each slide of their mouths together bringing electricity and warmth up Taeyong's spine, his ears, his face.

It's good, yes. Fulfilling, always.

Mark pulls away first, pressing a last, chaste kiss on Taeyong's mouth before leaving gentle kisses on his cheek, his chin, settling his face on the crook of Taeyong's neck and nuzzling it, humming happily, seemingly placated out of his moodiness. 

The jeans and designated clothes from their previous schedule are uncomfortable but Mark doesn't make any effort to move. Taeyong runs his fingers through Mark's hair, petting him like one would a cat. He's like one too. Maybe not as grumpy and vindictive, but demanding and whiny all the same.

"Can we take a nap?" He murmurs. Taeyong could feel his lips move against the skin of his neck.

"Now? Don't you want to change clothes first?" 

Mark snorts. "What for? We're leaving in two hours anyways."

"I thought you might want to be more comfortable," Taeyong replies, tugging slightly on Mark's hair.

"If," Mark says, "if I get to wear sweatpants and a shirt to the meeting I'll change." 

"I mean," Taeyong pauses. "At least wear jeans and a blazer?" 

Mark unsticks himself from Taeyong just to pout up at him,  _ again. _ " _ Hyung _ ," he says. Petulant, ever whiny. 

Taeyong chuckles, hopelessly endeared, kisses the pout off Mark's face. "Fine, fine, you don't have to change. But don't complain if your clothes get wrinkled," he says. " _ I'm _ going to change. You wait here." 

He somehow gets Mark to climb off of him with minimum grumbling, opening his closet to fish out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He goes into the bathroom, takes his time to piss and wash his hands and change clothes. When he goes back to his own room, Mark is under his blanket, hoodie strings pulled around his chin, round glasses perched on his nose and scrolling through his phone. Taeyong loves him thoroughly.

"I thought you weren't going to change?" Taeyong spots Mark's shirt and jeans folded and slung carefully over his gaming chair.

Mark spares him a glance. "You took too long to change so I thought, might as well." 

Taeyong climbs into bed beside him, lifting the blanket and pausing, his eyebrows climbing into his hairline at the sight before him.

"Mark," he says, "are you not wearing pants?" 

Mark  _ looks  _ at him, as if saying that Taeyong should expect this from him already. He shrugs and puts his phone down, taking off his glasses and folding it, carefully putting it on Taeyong's night stand. He pulls the hood down over his eyes and cinches the strings, until only the lower half of his face is visible, cute nose turned up stubbornly. 

Taeyong laughs, ever fond and astounded at Mark's antics and slides down beside him, pulling the blanket over them. He slings his arms around Mark, who reflectively turns his back on Taeyong and lets himself be cuddled. Mark's drawn the curtains together and turned off the light so all Taeyong has to do is close his eyes and give in to the tiredness always simmering under his skin. 

He's settled, warm, when he feels Mark shuffle closer so they're pressed together, chest to back, Mark's bare legs tangled with the fabric of Taeyong's sweats. Taeyong smiles. They'll get maybe an hour of sleep before they have to go again. He hopes Mark will feel better by then. 

If not, well.

There are always new ways to distract Mark. 

+++

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment <3
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
